supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Othorimer Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo meets the Othorimer Family's game girl..." Olesia: "DIE, YOU MOTHER(bleep)ING SON OF A (bleep)! DIE!" Announcer: "And whom a teenage girl who is a spoiled and bratty princess..." Morisa: "GET THE (bleep) OFF OF ME, YOU LAZY (bleep)!" throws Orla's cosmetic kit and sewing kit out the window Orla: "No! Not my cosmetic kit! That was so expensive!" Announcer: "A violent pre-teen..." Olesia: "KILL YOURSELF, MORISA!" and Olesia destroy Kenisha's assembled swan 3D puzzle Kenisha: "My 3D puzzle! I just finished it!" beheads Kenisha's Monster High figure Kenisha: "Oh no, not my Lagoona Blue doll! MOM!!!!" throws Kenisha's potted plant and it breaks and it spills all of the soil out with a fully bloomed daisy Kenisha: (sobbing) "My poor plant...." Announcer: "And the 6-year-old living nightmare torture..." trips Orla over and laughs at that Announcer: "Can Jo discipline the unruly kids to adjust their attitudes?" sends Jay to the reflection room spits in Jo's face Announcer: "Or will it be all to the game girl, spoiled princess, and living nightmare?" Olesia: "Supernanny's gonna fail!" Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look and see which family we've got this time..." ???: "Hi, we're the Othorimer Family! I'm Orla and I'm an event planner." ???: "And I'm Robert, fireman. I work 5 nights a week." Orla: "We have four children: Morisa is 13, Olesia is 11, Kenisha is 8 1/2, and Jay is 6. We really need Supernanny because Kenisha is the only well-behaved, but the others are far from it." pushes Mom to the garbage can laughs at that and Morisa destroy Kenisha's 3D puzzle Kenisha: "My 3D puzzle! I just finished it!" Orla: "I made lots of house rules charts. Olesia threw all of them into the fireplace." Olesia: "No more rules, loser!" the house rules chart into the fireplace Jo: "My word..." Orla: "Olesia has been expelled from schools for destroying all the rules charts. Jay, don't get me started with him..." trips Orla over laughs at that bonks the garbage lid at Robert laughs at that spits at the viewer and laughs at that throws a toy firetruck at Orla and laughs at that puts a shrimp in Kenisha's mouth and laughs at that Jo: (gasps) destroys Orla's favorite CD destroys Orla's blackberry laughs at that Introduction Observation Begins AM Morning [Jay is playing LocoRoco 2 ''on his PSP] Jay: "TAKE THAT, you f***ing black octopus b****!" Orla: "Jay, please play a bit more quietly." Jay: "Why, you ***hole?" Orla: "Watch your language. If you continue to swear, I will confiscate your PSP for the rest of the morning. Do you understand? I'm trying to work and I can't have you yelling and swearing at your game." Talk with Mom Jo: "What about the holidays that have been ruined?" Observation Continues is playing a Grand Theft Auto game on the XBOX 360 Olesia: "Move over, you mother(bleep)ing son of a (bleep)!" Kenisha's after-school activities '''Jo: "Every week, Kenisha goes to an after-school activity. She does Choir Club on Mondays, Computer Club on Tuesdays and Fridays, Chess Club on Wednesdays, and Cooking Club on Thursdays."' Jo: "Kenisha, why don't you want to go home to your family?" Kenisha: "Because my siblings are not around when I'm at school. When they are actually around, I feel like I'm in a nightmare. That's why." shows Jo her arm in a cast Jo: "Kenisha, why do you have a cast on your arm?" Kenisha: "I got bitten by Jay, Morisa and Olesia." Parent Meeting House Rules Jo: "Today, we're going to have house rules." reads the Hope Solo magazine Jo: "Rule number one: Listen and obey." Morisa: "Blah, blah, blah! Ain't listenin'!" Jo: "Rule number two: No more playing violent video games." Morisa: "Nag, nag, nag, nag! I will keep interrupting all I want!" Jo: "Rule number three: No swearing." Morisa: "SHUT UP!" Jo: "Rule number four: Cell phones must be turned off at 7:30 on week nights, 8:30 on weekends," Morisa: "Olesia and I were like, 'What? Is she crazy?'" Jo: "Rule number five: MySpace and Bebo are privileges which you earn up to one hour per day." Olesia: "I agree with Morisa. I believe that Jo has no IQ points at all." Morisa and Olesia: "We STRONGLY disagree with the rules, we guarantee!" Orla: "Sorry, Morisa and Olesia. But those are the rules and that's final! We will not change them!" Olesia (yelling): "WE WILL CHANGE THE RULES FOR OURSELVES! HOW ABOUT THAT?!" Jo: "Rule number six, always tell your parents where you are going and when you will be back." rolls her eyes Jo: "Rule number seven, be home on time." reads her Nintendo Power magazine Jo: "Rule number eight, must be in bed by 9:30 on week nights, 10:30 on weekends," takes the house rules chart Olesia: "Too late! No more rules for us!" the house rules chart in the fireplace Jo: "Olesia, NO!" Morisa: "Yeah, we will not listen to you, ever! Who the (bleep) cares?!" Discipline Lose What You Like Chart Jo: "It wasn't long before Morisa started to kick off." is in the kitchen making dinner Morisa: "Mom, can I have chocolate please?" Orla: "Not now, Morisa. Besides, I'm cooking dinner." Jo: "Morisa was having none of it. She still wanted to have chocolate." Morisa: "I WANT CHOCOLATE, YOU DESPICABLE (bleep)NOSE!" Orla: "Chocolate can only be eaten as a dessert and a snack. You will not get them right now. Maybe after dessert, you can have some, OK?" Jo: "Morisa tested her mother on every level." Morisa: "I WILL NOT EAT DINNER UNLESS YOU GIVE ME CHOCOLATE! (Bleep) YOU!" throws the phone at Orla Orla: "Calm down, Morisa!" Morisa: "I HOPE YOU (bleep)ING DROWN IN A LAKE!" Jo: "Morisa, we don't use that kind of language. That is rude and disrespectful." bites Jo's hand Jo: "Morisa, you don't have the right to bite my hand because that is rude and disrespectful also." smashes a fish tank with an aluminum baseball bat. Orla: "Oh, my god! My rare and exotic Koi!" Jo: "Because Morisa broke the fish tank, I suggested her remove a privilege from the Lose What You Like Chart." Jo: "Since she broke the fish tank, you're going to remove a privilege from the Lose What You Like Chart." Orla: "Because of what you did, you have lost your iPhone for one whole week." Morisa: "I WANT IT BACK, YOU (bleep)ING THIEVES!" throws Orla's cosmetic kit and sewing kit out the window Orla: "Oh, no! Not my cosmetic kit! That was so expensive!" Morisa: "YOU DESERVED IT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LET ME HAVE WHAT I WANT!" Jo: "Mom patronized Morisa." Orla: "NO MYSPACE AND BEBO FOR TWO WEEKS!" flips Orla off Orla: "You now lost TV privileges!" Morisa: "I WANT THEM BAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!" throws Kenisha's potted plant and it breaks and it spills all of the soil out with a fully bloomed daisy Kenisha: (sobbing) "My poor plant....my African violet." Jo: "Remove another privilege, Orla." Orla: "That's it, you lost your phone privileges!" Morisa: "YOU ALWAYS STEAL WHAT I LIKE!" Jo: "And if Morisa's protest was over, think again! She started to carry on with more violent deeds! beheads Kenisha's Monster High figure Kenisha: "Oh no, not my Lagoona Blue doll! MOM!!!!" Orla: "That's five privileges lost now! You're not going to the party next week!" Morisa: "I WANT TO GET MY FAVORITE THINGS BACK BY BURNING THIS CHART!" the Lose What You Like Chart in the fireplace Orla: "Morisa, NO!" Jo: "Morisa never stopped." plays a very loud Eminem song on the MP3 player with an explicit name, the bad words are bleeps Orla: "MORISA ADRIANNE OTHORIMER! Turn the song off! It is inappropriate!" Morisa: "I can keep playing the song regardless of the (bleep)ing circumstances!" Jo: "Remove another privilege." Orla: "I cannot remove another privilege. Morisa threw the Lose What You Like Chart in the fireplace." Morisa: "Go kill yourself!" Orla: "I'm getting sick of this game, young lady." throws Orla's iPhone out the window Orla: "Oh my, god! MORISA!" arrives home Robert: "Hello, I'm home." Orla: "Morisa and Olesia disagreed to the rules, Morisa wanted to have chocolate before dinner." Robert: "Oh, dear." Orla: "Oh, Morisa smashed the fish tank, threw the Lose What You Like Chart in the fireplace, wished me dead, flipped me off, beheaded Kenisha's monster high figure, played a song called suck my (bleep) by Eminem on her MP3 player, bit Jo's hand, threw the phone at me, and destroyed Kenisha's African violet." Robert: "Hi. Glad to meet you." Jo: "Nice to meet you, Robert. I'm Jo Frost." Morisa and Olesia vs. Jo [Morisa and Olesia are watching Good Afternoon America while playing Papa's Burgeria HD on their iPads and listening to Pound the Alarm by Nicki Minaj on the iPod touch] Olesia: "I have one customer left." Jo: "Morisa and Olesia were watching an afternoon-only show while playing a cooking game on their iPads." Orla: "Morisa Adrianne Othorimer, come here." Morisa: "NO!" Jo: "Morisa, your mom needs to talk to you." Morisa: "FINE!" turns the power off her iPad Morisa and Olesia vs. Jo part 2 Jo: "I do not like your behavior. You are hurting our feelings because you are doing things that are unacceptable. How dare you act unacceptably towards your mother!" Morisa: (sneering) "Well, we don't like you and everyone we don't trust. Get the (bleep) out of our sight and snack on some rotten M&M's!" Kenisha's 9th birthday Party Jo: "The next day was Kenisha's birthday, she was turning 9 that day, and she was having a Victorious-themed birthday party; she invited her friends Kari, Julia, Mariah, Tatum, Madeline, Veronica, Carly and Jessie." Kenisha: "Hi, Jo." Jo: "Happy birthday, Kenisha!" Orla: "I've booked everything for the party." Jo: "At first, everything turned out fine." Julia: "Aren't your siblings invited to your party, Kenisha?" Kenisha: "Oh, I'm afraid not. They caused too much disasters today." Veronica: "That's not very nice of them, Kenisha." Kenisha: "Anyway, my mom booked a karaoke machine. We've got face painting, a dressing table, a stage area, funky dance, activities and games." Jo: "But then all of a sudden, things got worse." is singing karaoke Veronica: (singing) "Since you've been gone...I can breathe for the first time...I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah...thanks to you...now I get...what I want...since you've been gone..." Morisa: "I put in there not only water, but carrot juice, boogers, snot, ants, spiders, urine, corn, spinach, peas, milk, and dirt in the balloons, Athena." Athena: "OK." Olesia and Morisa: "Girls, on your mark, get set, GO THROW 'EM NOW!" Morisa, and their friends, Rochelle, Angeline, Coraline, Glinda, Trixie, Ruby, Athena, and Gina throw balloons filled with water, carrot juice, boogers, ants, spiders, urine, corn, spinach, peas, milk, and dirt Kenisha: "Ack!" marches to Mariah and force-feeds her tabasco sauce Mariah: "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" slaps Mariah's cheek Jo: "YOUNG LADY, WE DO NOT FORCE-FEED OTHER PEOPLE TABASCO SAUCE BECAUSE IT CAN BURN THEIR MOUTHS!" Glinda: "I DON'T CARE!" Coraline: "I put in those water, broccoli, worms, beans, and feces." Olesia: "I find it very clear, Coraline." throws the balloons at Tatum screams Tatum: "MOM!!!" Kenisha: "They had better not ruin the karaoke machine!" destroys the karaoke machine by smashing it into pieces with an axe screams in horror Orla: "What's going on?" Carly: "Rochelle destroyed the karaoke machine! How will we ever get to sing?" comes out of the house and pushes Kari to the pool laughs at that and Angeline jump in the pool and Rochelle push Madeleine and Kenisha into the pool Kenisha: "Cut it out, Ruby!" and Rochelle jump in the pool and Morisa throw Jessie and Tatum into the pool and Morisa jump into the pool as if nothing happened Olesia: "WE PREPARED THE PARTY BY BOOKING THE POOL, AND WE AREN'T LYING!" Jessie: "Help me! I can't swim!" safely rescues Jessie. Whilst in the pool, Olesia smacks Mariah in the face, while Morisa bites Mariah's leg Mariah: "Mrs. Othorimer, I think a shark bit me!" Jessie: "Don't be silly, Mariah. Sharks don't live in pools; they live in the deep part of the ocean." Orla: "MORISA ADRIANNE OTHORIMER!" Mariah: "Olesia smacked me and Morisa bit me!" Orla: "You three are in big trouble, you go march inside the house! That is going to cost you a whole month of your allowance! As for the rest of you, go home! I'm calling your parents!" sends Rochelle, Gina, Trixie, Athena, Ruby, Angeline, Glinda and Coraline home and calls their parents and Morisa reluctantly move into the house and slam the door, while Jo cleans up, discarding the water balloons offers to replace the karaoke machine, with a month of Jay, Olesia and Morisa's allowances Jo: "Kenisha, are you alright?" Kenisha: "I'm fine, Jo-Jo." Jessie: "Yeah." Mariah: "We're okay." Kari: "Uh-huh." Madeleine and Tatum: "Yes." truck appears Jo: "Where did that truck come from?" comes downstairs and picks up the item, which happens to be water balloons Jo: "Go to your room, I am not playing this silly game." stomps in the house and slams the door water balloon comes from a window Kenisha: "And where did those water balloons come from, anyway?" runs and gets the three allowances laughs at that White Sheets Jo: "Today, I brought in the white sheets. The family has issues that need to be addressed." Jo: "You never disallowed Morisa or Olesia to touch, use or go so I brought in the White Sheets today. That way you can mark an area you do not want them to touch, use or go. When they see the White Sheet, it means, not touchable. Otherwise, there will be consequences," Picking up Kenisha from cooking club Jo: "Later on, Mom told the kids to come in the car to pick up Kenisha from cooking club, but they were having none of it." Orla: "Come on, Morisa, Olesia, and Jay. It's time to pick up your sister from cooking club." Olesia: "I DON'T WANNA GO!" Jay: "ME NEITHER!" Morisa: "BESIDES, WE RETURNED HOME FROM SCHOOL ALREADY, YOU (bleeping) (bleep)!" Orla: "Come on, Morisa, Olesia, and Jay. It's time to pick up Kenisha from cooking club." Olesia: "WE WILL STAY HERE! IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER!" Orla: "You can't stay here because you made a humongous party and a very terrible mess that scattered everywhere and took a month to clean up. Let's go." Morisa: "WE'RE NOT COMING WITH YOU!" Jo: "These three children are talking back at you, Orla. Firmly tell them to get into the car, otherwise they will get consequences via removing privileges on the Lose What You Like Chart." Morisa: "WE SHALL NOT JOIN YOU, EVER!!!!!!" Orla: "What do I do, Jo? Put Morisa, Olesia, and Jay to timeout before or after picking up Kenisha from Cooking Club?" Jo: "Do it after. If they carry on with their defiance, there will be consequences." gathers Jay, Olesia and Morisa into the van and drives to the school to pick up Kenisha walks out of the school building Kenisha: "See you tomorrow, Mimi!" Orla: "Hi, Kenisha! How was cooking club?" Kenisha: "It was great! We got to make sushi." Jay: "Sushi sounds yucky and it's for Japanese idiots!" Morisa: "WHEN WILL WE COME BACK?!" Orla: "I need to pick up some milk at the store first." Morisa: "HAVE...YOU...GONE...NUTS?!" Orla: "We're out of milk and I can't cook tonight's supper without it." Mayhem at the store Jo: "As soon as we arrived at the store, things got from bad to worse." Orla: "I expect everyone to be on their best behavior, least especially Kenisha, the three of you." Kenisha: "Okay!" Orla: "Morisa, Olesia, and Jay. You are to help mommy too." Morisa: "DON'T YOU (bleep)ING DARE TREAT US LIKE (bleep)Y SLAVES!" Orla: "We need to buy some milk. we've just run out, and I need milk to cook dinner with it," punches the electronic machine and throws electronics at local residents (1 minute later) Orla: "Oh, my god. Jay Anthony Othorimer!!!!" laughs at that returns to Orla with the milk Kenisha: "Here's the milk, mom." Orla: "Thank you, sweetie for helping me find what I need." knocks over the party supplies in the party aisle (3 minutes later) Orla: "Ugh! Olesia Michaela Othorimer!" throws a set of ground turkey at a local resident (5 minutes later) Orla: "Morisa Adrianne, stop!" force-feeds a local resident tabasco sauce (7 minutes later) Lady: "Ow, that burns!" Jay: "I WILL BURN YOU TO DEATH!" Lady: "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Orla: "Jay, come here." the health and beauty aisle, Jay is pouring shampoo and conditioner all over the floor (9 minutes later) laughs at that Orla: "Ugh, Jay!" in the produce section, Morisa is about to drink a carton of milk (11 minutes later) Orla: "Morisa, stop!" throws several cartons of milk across the clothing aisle Orla: "Oh, my god!" Morisa: "MOM, SHUT YOUR TRAP, YOU (bleep)!" gets a pack of shrimps and wine and goes to the cashier (13 minutes later) Cashier: "Our store policy states that we cannot sell alcoholic beverages to minors. May I see your ID, please?" brings the ID and cash Co-Manager: "Have a pleasant day, Olesia! Bon Voyage!" Orla: "There you are." Co-Manager: "Sorry, but Olesia has to leave. Right now." family is in the car (15 minutes later) Orla: "Olesia, you do not end the shopping day by going to the cashier and spending your money for food that your sister Kenisha has an allergy from. Jay, you do not treat a local resident like this or throw electronics at residents. Morisa, you do not toss ground turkey at a local resident. I will send all of you to the Reflection Room when we get home and lock your electronics up in a safe." Morisa: "THEN I WILL SMASH IT!" Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny, Olesia injects wine and shrimp in Kenisha's shoulder..." Olesia injects wine and shrimp juice in Kenisha's arm and shoulder Olesia: "Maybe this will be enough to kill her." Kenisha: "Oh my god, seriously, no!" pushes Olesia to the floor and runs to try to get safely away from her chases after Kenisha and then tackles her to the floor, pinning her Kenisha: Let me go!!! lifts up Kenisha's sleeve and injects wine in the arm gets Kenisha's neck line to touch her left shoulder, and injects shrimp juice to the shoulder Kenisha (slurring): "Wyyyy...ded....uuuuu...dooooo...et...." (Translated: "Why did you do it?") Orla: "What happened? Did you get into the alcoholic drinks?" Kenisha (slurring): "Oleeessiaa...injecctteeedd....winneeeee....anddd...shreeemp....juiceeee....iiin...meeeee...." (Translated: "Olesia injected wine and shrimp juice in me.") sends Jay, Morisa, and Olesia to the reflection room Orla: "That was unacceptable and absolutely unnecessary. Morisa, stay there for 26 minutes, Olesia, stay there for 33 minutes, and Jay, stay there for 12 minutes. In addition to that, your electronics are locked away in the safe. Games included." Morisa: "THAT MEANS WE WILL TRY TO DESTROY IT SO WE CAN GET THE GAMES BACK!" Kenisha (slurring) "Hulp.....huuulp..." (Translated: "Help! Help!") smashes the safe with an aluminum baseball bat. Orla: "Morisa! NO! You are going to break the safe!" Morisa: "That is the point, we're trying to get back our stuff!" Kenisha: "She was trying to kill me." lips are swelling up The Big Prank Jo: "The next day, I found out that Morisa, Olesia, and Jay pulled their biggest prank on me, mom and dad, and Kenisha." is seen gluing a bottle filled with green homemade slime onto the basement ceiling places a clean, wet bar of soap on the basement floor puts his mother's laptop on a desk in the basement that's towards the wall and downloads a video of the Scary Car Ride, closes the laptop, and laughs at all of that places a box with live tarantulas inside it on the floor goes upstairs, blindfolds his parents, Jo, and Kenisha and laughs at that turns off the basement lights Jay and Olesia shove the 4 victims down the stairs into the basement laughs at that who is wearing night-vision goggles, twists the bottle that contains the green slime's cap off of it and the slime pours on top of Robert, Orla, Jo, and Kenisha parents and Kenisha begin to scream steps on the bar of soap, slips over, and falls on the floor on her belly opens the box full of tarantulas and they begin crawling all over Robert, Orla, Jo, and Kenisha of the 4 victims scream (who is also wearing night-vision goggles) opens the laptop and plays the Scary Car Ride video and takes off the briefly blindfolds on the parents, Jo, and Kenisha when the scary part of the video is about to come and laughs at that scary face appears in the video and screams loudly Robert, Orla, and Kenisha scream turns the lights back on and laughs at that anger explodes Robert: "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Family Test Run DVD Meeting Reinforcements Jo loses it Jo: "I'm sorry to say, that this did not work out well. Just find yourself another nanny television show." Orla: "I tried everything...I understand you did your best." trips Jo over and laughs at that Jay: "Smell ya later, poopsicle!!" (Laughs) Jo: "If I cannot help this family, I don't know who will." Family Update Orla: "Don't worry. I sent the three to an agency boarding school for bad children in Utah. And there's been harmony in this household with Jay, Olesia and Morisa away." Kenisha: "We can have peace and quiet for a while." Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Failed Family Transcripts